Dreaming of Him
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: She saw him that night in her dream. He smiled warmly. She knew his face. He kissed her softly. She cried for him. He told her Don't Forget. DeiXSaku one shot


Random Oneshot that Made me write it, or it wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't focus on Marionette. maybe a sad one . idk lol I was listening to piano music and looking at DeiSaku pic lol

Warning: makes no sense really . its set in normal naruto-verse so idk...PLease R&R and tell me what you think! ^_^

PS theres a poll on my profile which i need answers for! lol I want to start a new story but cant decide the Saku pairing, vote please ^_^

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and a cool breeze flushed against Sakura's skin. She watched the clouds turn to oranges and pinks with the sun dipping below the horizon in front of her. Something about that night was odd, almost as if something huge had happened that day, something huge.<p>

She would probably never know, nor would it effect her in anyway. She slipped back inside her small one bedroom and walked to her bathroom to shower.

Hot water poured down her back and she smiled feeling her muscles relax. The pink haired nin needed this. Her missions seemed to be getting more and more hectic with the Akatsuki on the move all over the nations.

_I can't stop thinking of you_, she jumped and turned, but there was nothing. Nerves, she pushed it out of her mind and climbed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her.

With her hand she wiped away the mist that had settled on the mirror. Her face stared back at her. Dark green eyes stared back and she sighed. Her missions would begin again soon and she would once again be running off of soldier pills and two hour sleep sessions.

The medic pulled her short white nightgown from her closet and donned it. A yawn escaped her lips and she walked over to her vanity mirror and sat down. Sakura took her brush and pulled it through her hair and sighed. She would need to get it cut again before leaving for her next mission.

_Your pink hair haunted my every dream,_ she looked up sharply and her eyes met the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Her head turned and there was nothing behind her. No one. Emerald eyes darted back to the mirror and once again her reflection was alone.

"I need some rest…" she shook her head and stood up. Once she laid down in the bed, the woman pulled her small book from her night stand and began reading. She grew lost in the world of Ichirou and his lover, Kiyai. Kiyai was taken from her village and Ichirou had to rescue her. Trial after trial, he finally came to her, but he was killed on sight.

Tears ran down Sakura's face.

Kiyai cried out for her fallen lover. His dying words were him declaring his love for her. The woman knelt beside him and cried until she couldn't anymore. She looked up to her captors and demanded she be slain too, but they refused. That night, she used the cloth from her own dress to take her own life.

Damn that Ino. Sakura threw the book to the floor. The girl loved the book, but the end was so sad.

Quietly she wiped away her tears and laid down. _I wished I'd gotten to know you_. Sakura gasped and looked around her room. Still nothing was there.

She closed her eyes and felt asleep. When she opened her eyes again, she was standing on a grassy field. A beautiful sunset, unlike any she had ever seen. The pinks and oranges mixed perfectly and each cloud had a brilliant silver lining. A gentle warm breeze caressed her and left a light shiver run down her back. It was perfect here. Her white night gown flowed around her like water and left her feeling like a princess.

Her bright emerald eyes scanned the valley. A long endless stream winded around into the distance. It was a fresh and beautiful blue. Wildflowers tickled her uncovered legs and she blushed seeing she was in such a nice place dressed in only her night gown.

_I think you look beautiful_. Sakura turned and found no one there. Just more field. Far away in the distance she could see grey mountains standing tall and proud. It was the most gorgeous sight she had ever seen.

There were a few trees scattered around the endless plain, each was fully in bloom, covered in greens and pink and whites. Plum trees, apple trees, and peach trees. She smiled softly and looked around for a cherry tree. She would die to see a cherry tree this gorgeous.

Sakura spotted it. It was tall and beautiful. It took her breath away. Pastel pink petals weighed each branch down with delicate weight, weight the tree was proud to bear. Beneath the tree sat a young man.

He was faced away, staring up into the colorful clouds. She carefully approached him. The man was still. He wore a white loose shirt and black pants. The shirt was hanging around him and she saw the first few buttons were undone. As she got closer she could see his face.

Deep ocean eyes watched the clouds and a soft smile played his lips. He had a cascade of blonde hair. It spilled over his shoulder and down his back.

The oceans crashed down on her when he looked her in the eyes. _This place is beautiful, un._ He moved his lips, but the sound came to her as a soft whisper.

"It is," she agreed. The blonde motioned for her to sit next to him, so she did. He looked strong and courageous, but his eyes held his childish self.

_You made this place, un,_ he whispered again. Despite him being so close, his voice was so distant,_ It's part of your mind, I just chose it, un. It was so artistic._

She nodded, "It is, but there is no way something so wonderfully, breathtakingly, gorgeous lives within me…" Sakura smiled.

He chuckled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear, _It does, un,_ he let his hand drop and his eyes raked over her sadly, _I wish you could see that, and I wish I could've seen it sooner, un._

Sakura didn't ask what he meant, she just stared into his visible eye. The other was covered by his long silken gold. She reached out and ran her fingers through it. It was soft to the touch and she giggled. He was so familiar. Part of her told her to run, another told her she was safe here.

His fingers touched hers and she saw the tears form in his eyes, _I wish this could last forever, un…_ The pink haired girl raised her brow.

"Why can't it?"

_It doesn't work that way, un…_

Sakura huffed, "It should! Why can't we stay here?"

He smiled again and caressed her face, _I wish I could, un._

She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He rested his head against hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _Don't forget this, un, please…I want you_ _to remember me…_

She nodded sleepily and snuggled into him. The man smelled of earth. A rich dusty smell that made her smile. Sakura took in the scent and memorized it. She memorized the sunset, his hair, the way his hands felt against hers. She wanted to remember this for ever.

What seemed like hours had passed, the blonde man straightened up and sighed, _it's time._

Sakura looked at him confused. He stood up and knelt before her. His hand grabbed hers to pull her up. The man wrapped his arms around her tightly and she felt tears slip from her eyes. This would be the last time she would ever see him, wasn't it? He knew this.

"But you can't go," she sobbed.

_You have no idea how happy I am to see someone as beautiful as you shed tears for me, un, but tears don't make you prettier. _He wiped them away and kissed each of her cheeks.

_I'm sorry, for everything I've ever done to you, to your friends, un, _his eyes saddened, _If I could make it all up, I would. Be strong for me, Sakura, un._

Sakura nodded, "Ok,"

_I will miss you, un,_ he began to fade away. Sakura felt tears fall harder.

_I will always love you, un…_she felt his lips press against her in a final goodbye.

Her emerald eyes shot open. Instead of the field, she was met with her dark room. She choked on her tears and sobbed all morning long. She still felt the kiss on her lips, even thought the dream had long ago ended. Despite the morning filled with tears, once they were gone, she realized she hadn't felt better. Even though her dream, most likely wrought from that book she had read, made her cry like a baby, she had the best sleep ever.

Later that afternoon, she was called into the Hokage's office. Shikamaru and Neji were in there and a few jounin she didn't know. Tsunade looked up at her, "It seems this morning, a few of our jounin came across some information that Sasuke has killed one of the Akatsuki," she held out a scroll that showed all of the known members and a few were crossed out.

She saw Sasori was crossed out and she smiled proudly, but another face caught her attention and made her heart stop. Deep ocean eyes and long blonde hair. It was Sasori's partner, and the man who was in her dreams last night.

"Sasuke killed, Deidara of the Akatsuki yesterday about this time," she said, "He's…"

Sakura lost her after that her world faded to black. Every night, Sakura dreamed of the beautiful field, hoping that he would come again. Hoping she could be sure. Hoping that she didn't have to let him go so soon after meeting him properly. Hoping that it could all be a lie and that the man who had stolen her heart in a dream, wasn't an S-class criminal. Hoping that it was.

She hoped that the memory or an earthy scented man with silk hair and ocean eyes, who held her tightly and kissed her softly, would never fade.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review . loved it? hated it? tell me! lol I can't get better unless i know whats wrong and whats right!<p>

Don't forget to vote either!

Lady Prien


End file.
